Love and luster
by Ironpervhunter
Summary: Clementine is now near full womanhood and as such as a fight her feelings for the one who taught her to survive


Love and lust

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I swear I don't' YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS.

This is after season two of telltale's walking dead be warned it is going to get quite frisky

It has been quite a few years after the events of Lee's valiant rescue and Clementine's never-ending journey as a hardening survivor but at times there are places where you can slow down and think of the very thoughts that bring you many feelings, feelings such as happiness, sadness, hope, love and even the burning lust,

Clementine now seventeen going on eighteen by looking at her you can see that she is a warrior, scars down her face her hair short and wild still being held together by the hairbands she put on years ago, her height his average for a woman her age but her physique makes her stand out as imposing and a force to be reckoned with but within her eyes you can see the untold tales of her adventure and the people she has lost starting with her family Ed and Diana, Ed and Diana were her biological parents and loved their little girl dearly but when they left for savannah it all went to pieces that until she met her knight. Tall, dark and bears a voice filled with fortitude and yet is sultry now she thinks about it.

His name was Lee and he taught her how to survive…he was the reason she kept her hair short, Lee was her everything during the time she had with him, he was never mean to her or others he was always showing his affection for her and made sure she was safe no matter what, he was…and Clementine shakes her head her conflicted feelings of what Lee was to her has rose again, you see Lee was like her father in the end of his time and for a long time Clementine thought so too but ever since she hit woman hood that fatherly feeling towards him was manipulated by her hormonal desires for close comfort and security, she even had these sort of feelings for others such as Luke the cabin survivor…he was nice but she wished he didn't doubt her abilities due to her age during that time.

But those feelings weren't as powerful oh god they wasn't as strong as the ones for the sultry voiced guardian. Clementine rests her back against the shit wrecked wall of an room she found in Tavia's fort, it was a nice place nobody was cruel, hungry or emotionless…not like Carver's group or the St johns.

Clementine picks up the torn photo of her guardian, time did a number on it but she can still see his chiselled face and warming smile.

"sigh" "Oh Lee I know it has been years but I still miss you and I know you still miss me" she whispers as she strokes the picture "If only I wasn't so dumb to believe that monster, I left you without a second thought but you still saved me" tears well up again even now she blames herself how can you let go of a man that risked everything to save you. Clementine puts the picture in front of her bag and gazes at it solemnly before planting a gentle kiss on the face of her mentor. "I wonder if you would of saw me as more as just your daughter Lee" as she looks at her body "mmm nah you wouldn't bet duck would of" chuckling slightly but as she scans the war torn picture something stirs inside her…the very feeling she had to fight for a while it burned her pits of her groin it made her legs tighten and her teeth grind but she had to fight it…she cannot do this to him not him.

"N-No I wont it aint right you were like my father Lee" she grunts resisting the urge calling to her

"L-Lee help me" she begs and whimpers. But to no avail she starts to rub down below thinking of images of her knight holding her close feeling his warmth and piece by piece his clothes fell off.

She gasps as she hits a sweet spot and finally she gives in "L-lee H-help me please, please make me feel good" She stares at the picture with watery eyes and her eyes burst wide as she enters herself using two of her delicate fingers "I'm so sorry I need this Lee please understand my needs" she whispers again as she slowly coats her fingers with her nectar.

Pumping faster and faster as the image of her hero comes nearer with his big plump lips curled into his warm grin nearing her own dark gentle ones, subconsciously she licks her lips pretending to taste his lips, moaning as she goes deeper within herself "You are still my hero Lee for ever and ever" moans the needy woman.

After a few more minutes she bites her sleeve muffling her whimpers as she hits the peak of desire, shaking with the uttermost pleasure and slumps against the wall gasping for breath. With just that she realises what she just done and looks at the picture with terror but then that feeling goes away as she gazes into the warm picture "this is just another way of you taking care of me" she smiles and at that she lets herself bathe in the afterglow of her short adventure…


End file.
